


Metanoia

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst in first few chapters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bad Writing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, No beta read we die like real men, Not Beta Read, Not Phantom Planet Compliant (Danny Phantom), Other, The Author Regrets Everything, Vlad is Danny's biological dad, Warning: Bad writing, badger cereal, fluff in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When news about Danny's father comes to light, Danny and Vlad are forced to set their indifferences aside and forge a formidable bond with one another.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	1. Unwanted Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based on the headcanon that Vlad is actually Danny's father. Basically arch-rivals trying their best to form a stable father and son relationship with one another. 
> 
> Warning: Not beta read and bad writing in general

"So why'd ya need my hair for, mom?" Danny hovered behind his mother who was busy working something out on the huge computer screen before her.

Danny had followed his mother in the lab after she'd asked him for a piece of his hair. Curiosity piqued Danny's interest on whatever she was planning to do with it. Not just that but he also followed her just in case she found something abnormal in it, like his ghost dna. 

"I just noticed a lot of our inventions have gotten missing, so I decided to make sure our inventions are only responsive or only activated by Fenton dna. I have to gather some samples of your DNA to make sure your DNA is memorized by my inventions." Maddie explained. 

Unfortunately for Maddie, Danny knew who was the culprit behind the missing inventions and it had been none other than himself and by the end of the day Maddie's efforts to keep the culprit away would be rendered futile. 

"Anything else?" Maddie cocked a brow as Danny grew nearer. 

Apart from monitoring her incase she'd found ectoplasm in his DNA. No. No there wasn't anything else he'd needed from her. 

"I just find it interesting. That's all." Danny responded as he watched his mother download the DNA sample's data on the other inventions. 

Having accidentally pushed a button, Maddie couldn't help but curse under her breath. The computer stopped downloading the data and had redirected her to another tab that analyzes DNA. She couldn't prepare herself for what she saw next.

Before Danny could let himself at ease that his mother was not going to find out, he felt his heart drop the moment his mother looked at the computer screen with wide eyes. 

"Mom? What's wrong?" Danny could feel his breathe get faster by the moment. "Mom? Please answer me-" Danny directed his gaze at the computer screen. 

On the top of the computer screen read 'Daniel James Fenton'. Beside his name was a photo of him and right under his name were analytics of his DNA and the matches it had with his family. 

Apparently he's had a 52% match with his mother and a 36% match with his sister's. He didn't understand why he only had a 13% with his father though.

He looked over to his mother who was still staring at the counter screen, frozen in shock. "I-I don't understand." She choked in between tears. 

"Wha-what's going on, mom?" Now Danny was getting really anxious. He exchanged glances with his mother before she looked back at the screen before her. 

"Y-you're not saying-" Danny looked at her and back to the computer screen then back at her. 

Maddie grabbed onto her son's shoulders, tears running down her tears as she pulled her son into a hug. "I-I never meant to." She stuttered as Danny stood still, unresponsive to the hug. 

"Mom." Was all what Danny could conjure up to say at the scenario unfolding between them. Maddie let go of the hug, still letting tears slip away from her eyes. 

He expected his mother to find DNA on his ghost side, not finding out he wasn't his dad's, dammit. And right now, it sounded like a much more better scenario if his mother found out his secret instead. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Danny." Her voice still shaky, she hadn't even dared to look at her son in the eye, instead she'd looked down unable to meet her son's gaze. 

"Mom." Danny's voice was stern. "Tell me...who is it....My dad." He said in between pauses.

Danny couldn't prepare himself for the shock that had been brought upon him after hearing the name that had escaped from his mother's lips after that.

"Vlad." 

'Lies, Lies, Lies'. Danny hissed in his mind in chorus. "Y-you're lying!" Danny snapped, backing a step away from his mother. 

She only looked at him. 

"I...I need some space." Danny groaned, turning away from his mother and running out of the lab in just a matter of seconds. 

All this information...it was a lot to take in, actually. That he was not his dad's, that he had actually been related to Vlad this whole time. Vlad Masters, who was oh so desperate to kill his father, Vlad who wanted to take advantage of his mother, Vlad who was his arch-rival... was his father.

Thoughts about this new information clouded his mind and without any hesitation, Danny transformed into his ghost-form and phased himself out of his home, aiming for the skies. 

The half-ghost scouted Amity park in search for place to clear his head. He let his eyes land on the tallest building there is. 

After landing on the building's top, he sat himself on the edge, observing Amity Park from below. 

This was all too much to take in, the recent revelation left a sour taste in his mouth and butterflies in his stomach. 

Was he supposed to accept Vlad now? Surely he wasn't obliged to do that but did Vlad even know? There was no way Vlad knew, based from his Mother's reaction she hadn't anticipated it either. Would his dad-no Jack still love him? He could deal with Jack hating Phantom but not Fenton- if he could still even call himself a Fenton.

His breath hitched. 

This all had to be some sort of trick! Some sort of scheme! But if it were, it didn't make any sense. Maybe he'd been dreaming, this had to be some sort of nightmare. 

Danny pinched himself but to no avail he wasn't shooting up from his bed and reminiscing about the nightmare.  
He was still at the tallest building in Amity park, observing what was going on below. 

If it weren't for his thoughts he would have noticed the blue that had escaped his mouth. 

"You seem bothered." Danny tensed at the familiar voice behind him. Out of all people that he'd come across it was who he wanted to come across to last. Vlad. 

Danny stirred his head to see Vlad Plasmius hovering behind him, mid-air. 

"Care to tell what's been bothering you, li'l badger?" Danny couldn't help but notice the sincerity in Vlad's eyes, but Danny still refused to tell. 

"None of your business, Plasmius." Danny scoffed, in the back of his mind he scolded himself because in actuality this was also somehow Vlad's business. 

Vlad was Danny's real dad and Vlad deserved to know the truth. Even if he hated Vlad. 

"If I'm being honest, you look like you're about to cry." Plasmius inched closer towards the younger halfa and dropped himself beside Danny. 

"I-it's.... nothing." Again, Danny hissed at himself in his mind. As far as he knew this was far from nothing. 

"Please, Daniel, you really think that nothing could cause you to almost cry like that? If anything there's something clearly bothering you." Danny could feel Plasmius place his palm on Danny's shoulder. 

Normally Danny would be angry at Vlad for doing it, but now, it felt kind of nice. To have his father beside him, trying to comfort him. This was one of those rare times Vlad was actually concerned for him. 

"I-It's about my dad." Vlad cocked a brow, if Vlad was sure this was the first time Daniel had actually opened up to him. And best of that was that it was about Jack. Something had probably happened to that bumbling oaf, Jack, he presumed. 

"I presume something happened to Jack, is it not true?" Danny's eyes said otherwise. If something hadn't happened to Jack, then what was it that had been bothering the boy Vlad oh so craved to be his son? 

"It-it's not that..."Danny sighed, rearing his head away from Vlad and back to the full view of Amity park. The both of them remained silent. 

Danny's train of thought was the opposite. He was debating whether or not he was going to tell Vlad the truth or not. The conversation could end in so many ways. 

Danny could see Vlad either dismissing it as a lie or using it against him. This conversation could end in so many bad ways for either him and Vlad or both. 

"What is it? Speak boy." Danny stood from his position, causing the older halfa to let go of his grasp on Danny's shoulder. 

Danny walked closer towards the older half's and wrapped his arms around him without any second thoughts, causing Vlad to look at the boy who was hugging him in disbelief. 

It was weird. 

Weird for the both of them. It was weird enough that Vlad had been his dad but he didn't expect for himself to instinctively hug Vlad. As to Vlad, he just found it weird that Danny out of all people was hugging him, but he wasn't ungrateful to say otherwise. 

Throughout the duration of the whole hug Danny couldn't bring himself to let go. There was something about the older halfa that was soothing and comforting. It felt weird at first but as the hug lasted, the more it felt right. 

Vlad on the other hand was still surprised at Danny's sudden gesture. Vlad thought that something had happened to Jack and that Daniel was desperate for comfort. The older man's gaze on the younger boy hugging him shifted from surprised to a concerned one. 

If the boy had been desperate for comfort, Vlad will give him the comfort he deserved. 

It wasnt until Vlad had decided to hug the younger boy back that Danny would rip away from the hug. 

"Thanks Vlad." Was all Danny could muster up to say. 

Before Plasmius could protest, the boy was out of sight.


	2. Needed Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sips on fictional characters tears like it's the best thing since sliced bread* mmmm yes t e a r s
> 
> Personally I dislike fics where Jack is portrayed as abusive since he's much more of a cinnamon roll despite hating ghosts. But that's just my opinion anyways. 
> 
> Also Vlad's in for a treat lmaoo

While Danny had been out clearing his head from the sudden revelation, Jack had gotten down to the lab after a trip to the kitchen in search for fudge. 

Jack didn't like what he saw when he entered the lab. Right before the lab computer was his dear wife, bent on her knees, letting out ugly sobs. The man scanned the room in search for his son who had gotten in the lab earlier with his mother. 

"Mads?" The man's voice echoed across the lab. His wife was still focused on her crying. 

The large man inched closer to his crying wife and knelt down beside her, pulling his wife in an embrace. 

His wife had been crying and his son had gone missing. Maybe that's why Maddie had been crying, something had happened to Danny. The lab had remained silent for the next few minutes to come. 

Maddie looked at Jack then back to the floor as Jack still embraced her. "I-I'm sorry Jack..." 

Jack gave out a confused look in response to his wife's apology. "What are you saying, Mads?" His voice had been a mixture of anxiety and confusion. 

Tears remained to spill out of his wife's eyes as she glanced at the computer screen.

Jack followed his wife's actions and narrowed his eyes at the sudden revelation. He let go of the embrace on his wife and looked back at the computer screen. Only one thing at his mind. 

"Where's dann-o?" 

"He said he needed some space..." Maddie replied flatly before letting out another sob.

"I-is he okay?" Jack asked. Based from Danny's disappearance, it was clear Danny had not been okay. Jack himself couldn't imagine to be at Danny's position, the unimaginable pain it must have brought upon the poor boy. 

"I don't know..." Maddie had stopped sobbing, the two of them listened to each other's breaths. Jack didn't know how long but it felt like forever.

"It...it was when we were running out of money and resources. I only did what I thought of doing..." Maddie explained causing Jack to grimace a little. 

Jack clearly didn't know how to react, wether he should be mad at her or not. His stomach stirred at the revelation that Danny wasn't his. This was too much to stomach for him. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Jack. I'm so sorry." 

"...I-It's okay, you did what you could...." Jack put on a tired smile as he picked himself up from the floor. 

"Care for some water?" Jack offered his hand to his wife, gesturing her to grab it as she did and he picked her up. 

The both of them left the lab and Jack went for the kitchen to get Maddie a glass of water. Maddie had been sitted at the living room. 

When Jack had entered the living room, glass of water in hand, he could feel his heart shatter at the sight before him.

He couldn't stand seeing his wife like this, eyes reddened from all the crying and her hand massaging her head. She hadn't even stopped crying. 

"Here." Jack offered her the glass of water as he plopped himself down beside her. Jack watched his wife reluctantly gulp down the glass of water. 

"I...I failed you...I failed Danny...I'm a bad mother." Jack hushed his wife and pulled her into another embrace. 

"I-I'm a bad mother...A bad wife...A failure.." 

"I'm sure Danny-boy would understand, he's a nice kid, Mads." Jack reassured.

"I'm not so sure about that." Maddie choked out, placing the empty glass of water down on the coffee table in front of them.

"It'll be fine, I promise... " 

The couple then shot up from their position and their gaze was met with Danny's who had just unlocked the front door, an agitated expression clearly written across his face.

\---

Behind the door was his parents' muffled exchange of words.

"I'm sure Danny-boy would understand, he's a nice kid, Mads." Danny could hear Jack's reassuring words to his mother from behind the door as Danny pressed his ears against the door to listen to the conversation. 

"I'm not so sure about that." He heard Maddie choke out. His mother's voice had been shaky. 

"It'll be fine, I promise... " Jack had known as well. And had surprisingly taken it well. (Not really much of a surprise considering that Jack had been a nice man, himself) At least Jack's reaction had been ruled out from Danny's list of worries now. 

After having unlocked the door to his home, Danny's gaze met that of his parents who were huddled at the couch together, his mother still crying and his father-no, Jack comforting her with an embrace. 

"Mom?" Danny tensed, the couple remained silent as Danny slowly proceeded to enter to building. 

Maddie let herself relax as Jack continued to embrace her. "I...I think I owe you both an explanation... from the very beginning." Maddie shut her eyes tight, letting out a huge sigh, Danny stopped in his tracks to listen to his mother's explanation and Jack only blinked in response.

"We...we were runing short on money at the time...I-I had no choice...just a short exchange...." Maddie hiccuped, Jack gave her an understanding look. Danny only bit his lip, tears still visible at the corner of his eyes. 

"It was when...when no one wanted to fund me and Jack's research, we've been fired recently, We couldn't afford to raise Jazz on our own and I didn't want to let go of her. We were out of jobs for the market and none of our families would offer support...So I...I did what I thought I had too..." Danny kept his eyes on the couple before him. "I...went to Vlad for support...it was supposed to be secret...nothing was supposed to come out of it..." 

"V-man's the father?" Jack's mouth had been agape. Now Jack really didn't what to feel, first Danny hadn't been his, now Vlad who was supposed to be his best friend was the father? But then again, Vlad had been a big help to the family after that. Nevertheless, Jack was still confused on what to feel about this. This whole revelation had been nerve-wracking for the family and they weren't sure how Jazz would take it either once she gets home from the library. 

"I....I understand." Danny paused. "Does Vlad know?" He gulped as he watched his mother wipe away her tears and Jack let go of his embrace with her. 

"I-I'll call Vlad..." Maddie sighed as her husband stayed silent. 

"I'll be at my room if you need me..." Danny softly whispered and exchanged a few looks with his mother before she went looking for the family phone as Danny trailed off to his room. Jack had tailed after Danny, seeking to comfort the younger boy. 

\---

After such an eventful day for Vlad, he was finally happy to be finally home at last. The day had started out fairly normal where he had finally gotten back to Amity Park after a short business trip in Florida. After that, there were a lot of paperwork on City Hall that had to be dealt with after his absence as mayor. 

When He'd finally given up, he went out to clear his head at his favorite spot to do so in Amity Park, He wasn't expecting Daniel to be at the same spot, though. 

The boy seemed so troubled and clearly needed comfort. 

Vlad hadn't expected the boy to hug him though or partially tell him what had been bothering him. 

No matter, he'll find out what was going on with Danny and his father through his spy cams anyway. 

Vlad had gotten himself comfortable, wearing his favorite robe and holding a hot cup of tea on his hands.

Before he could turn on the television to do some illegal spying on the Fentons, the phone had suddenly rung. 

Vlad had let out an irritated groan as he hesitantly grabbed the phone. On one hand, he could ignore the phone call that was probably from one of his business partners (he could just send a text explaining he had been busy anyways) and continue to do his favorite hobby, spying on the Fentons. Or he could answer the phone call and avoid future complaints and be seen as a much more competent business partner. 

He chose the latter. Nonetheless, he could just spy on the Fenton's later anyways.

Taking a sip of his tea, he let out an agitated sigh and started to speak "Vlad Masters speaking." 

He narrowed his eyes to the voice of the caller. It was Maddie's. 

Maddie was calling him and he couldn't shake off the feeling it had something to do with whatever was troubling Daniel.

He simply assumed that something had happened to Jack and that the Fentons were finally coming to him for comfort. The thought alone caused him to grin wide enough to reveal a pair of canines. 

"Why Madeline my dear, what seems to be the problem?" Vlad continued to take a sip of his tea with a wide grin still plastered on his face as the voice on the other end of the line spoke.

As the voice progressed to speak the more the grin on his face faltered, taking another sip of his tea as Maddie continued to speak, his expression was that of a shocked man. 

Vlad swore he would've choked on his tea if he hadn't spit it out.

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *insert surprised Pikachu face*


	3. Still a Fenton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the coronavirus outbreak, classes have been suspended and I don't have anything better to do but write fanfiction. So expect daily updates from this fic. I'll prolly update every day or once every two to three days from now on. 
> 
> Keep safe, y'all.

"Danny?" Before Danny could shut his bedroom door, Jack had appeared before him.

Danny's grasp on the doorknob grew tighter"Go away da- I mean Jack." The boy's voice had been shaky. 

"Dann-o...." Jack paused"You know I still love you, right?"

Jack observed the younger boy before him who was shaking. There'd been ache in Danny's eyes. There'd been a momentarily silence before Danny bursted "How could you say that? I-I'm not even your son!" 

"I-I know..." Jack whispered lowly, pulling his sight away from Danny and to the ground. "But just because you're not my son that doesn't stop me from loving you as one." The large man continued. 

Danny let go of the doorknob, letting himself be put at ease. The boy had thought Jack,his father-figure would hate him, but now had proven it wrong "...You don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't." Jack let out a nervous chuckle. There was no way Jack would hate the boy he came to know as his son.

"But I'm not your son, let alone a Fenton." If Jack had looked at Danny, he'd see that Danny was at the brim of tears, but Jack still looked away. 

Jack delicately placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and pulled his gaze back to the boy. "You're still a Fenton, kiddo, you've got the Fenton spirit."

"But...I'm...I'm Vlad's son, and Vlad hates you... Like really really hates you. " Danny argued. 

"I know." Jack exhaled " Look, Vlad is many things... resentful is one of those...but I have to be there to always stick up for him...I have to be...to be there and make sure he doesn't feel alone ever again."

"Why are you always there for him if he hates you?" Danny inquired. 

"Because that's what friends do.And now as a father I'm going to do the same with you."

"He hates you! And you should hate me for it! He betrayed you!"

"Look, just because you're Vlad's son doesn't mean I have to hate you for existing. You two are different people, I can't just hate you for being his son!" 

"He betrayed you! He hurt you! He-" The larger man encased his arms around the younger boy. Danny looked at the man, stunned. 

"Why?" The fourteen-year old's voice had been raspy. 

"Because I love you."

"But I'm not your real son!" Danny protested. Jack pulled himself away from the boy and rested his palm on Danny's shoulder again. 

"Non-sense my boy, You may not be my son by blood, but in my eyes you're still my son!" Jack ignored Danny's protests and gave off an assuring smile. 

"I raised you, changed your diapers, went fishing with'cha. I've loved you as my own for a long time and I'm not just going to throw it away because you're Vladdie's kid." Jack boomed. 

"You- You really mean it?" Danny croaked out.

Jack gave out a tired smile and freed Danny's shoulder from his touch " Yes I do."

"Thanks, dad." If Danny knew better, he'd know how much it meant for Jack to still be called Dad despite the recent discovery. 

The boy let the larger man run his gloved fingers through his hair as the boy let out a relaxed smile.

It felt nice. 

\---

Subsequently having found the family phone in the kitchen, Maddie stiffened in place, in front of the phone. 

Gathering up all the courage she had to contact Vlad, Maddie let out an uncomfortable sigh, her hands trembling violently as she let them drift on the phone. 

No matter how much she didn't want to talk with Vlad, she had too. For Danny's sake. Danny deserved to know more of his dad. His real dad. 

It was no secret she was uncomfortable around Vlad, it was no secret either that Danny hated Vlad. She knew the piercing looks Danny gave to the man whenever he was around. 

As much as the both of them didn't like being around Vlad, Vlad deserved to know the truth.

"You've got this." Maddie assured herself. Her voice had been low but loud enough to be heard outside the kitchen.

With an anxious look, Maddie entered the numbers she had in mind on the phone. 

\---

No one had anticipated it. No one anticipated the truth. Not Maddie, not Jack, not Vlad, not Danny and not even Jazz. 

Jazz had just gotten home from a trip to the library, the house had been eerily silent when she entered. 

The 16-year old had been clutching a couple of books she had borrowed from the library close to her chest and had went straight to the direction of the kitchen to resume her studies there. 

Hearing her mother's voice from the kitchen made the teenaged girl stiffen. The girl pressed her back against the wall beside the entrance to the kitchen and peered through it. There, in the kitchen was her mother, eyes puffy and red and a nervous look on her face with a phone in hand. 

Curious, Jazz cocked out an ear to listen as to what could cause her mother to be such in a terrible state. The girl then remained behind the wall, scared as to what may happen if her mother had caught her peering through the entrance. 

"Vlad, it's Maddie.We need to talk.Now." Her mother's voice was stern but there had been a hint of uneasiness that came along with it. 

Vlad? Why would her mother call Vlad out of all people? What was so important that her mother had needed to talk to Vlad immediately? 

Thought after thought flooded Jazz's mind. Whatever reason her mother had cried, Vlad was somehow involved. And Jazz was going to get to the bottom of it.

"I-It's Danny..."

There was a sudden spike of anxiety that had overtaken Jazz at the mention of her brother's name. Something about it had made her feel queasy. 

"Danny..." 

Jazz's heart pounded faster at every mention of her brother's name.

"Danny's not Jack's son, Vlad."

Out of all the things Jazz had expected to hear, this was the last thing she had in mind. 

Danny wasn't her dad's?

Does that mean, Danny's her half-brother? If her dad wasn't Danny's dad then who Danny's real father? And how was Vlad involved in all of this?

"He-He's...yours." 

Jazz's blood ran cold the moment her mother dropped a bombshell like that on Vlad and to Jazz without even knowing. 

Jazz couldn't possibly imagine the emotions her brother would feel if he'd known. 

And yet Jazz could feel her blood boil at the same time. Her mom cheated on her dad? And with Vlad Masters of all people? 

To put it simply Jazz had been perturbed. 

Jazz reared her head at the edge of the kitchen entrance to get a better view of her mother who had been shaking violently while holding the phone. 

\---

Meanwhile on the other end of the line, Vlad had been frozen in shock at the revelation. 

The reason Maddie called was... He has a son? 

"Tha-That's not possible! This must be some sort of trick, tell me this is some kind of trick, Madeline!" Vlad's grip on the cup handle grew harder, there was no way this was real. 

Only the sound of faint breathing was heard from the phone he had in hand. 

It was at that moment realization had hit him. 

Daniel James Fenton, the boy who'd always be there to spoil his plans, Daniel Fenton, the only other human-being who shared the same condition as him, Danny Fenton, the boy he wanted to teach everything he knew, Danny the boy he craved so bad to be his son was already his son. 

Vlad wasn't sure what his next move was going to be, jump in joy and celebrate or remain stunned. Shaking his head he let his thoughts drift to some questions he'd had in mind. 

This revelation alone had answered so many questions yet at the same time raised so many questions. 

Daniel's features which hadn't shared that much of a resemblance with that of Jack's , Whatever had been bothering Daniel earlier and Daniel's recent hug, they were all answered by a phone call from none other than the love of his life, Daniel's mother- his son's mother. 

Though those questions were answered, other questions raced through his mind. Did Jack know? What was that supposed to mean for all of them now? Would Daniel still hate him?

Shaking off these thoughts, Vlad pulled the phone closer to his ear again, raising one question. 

"Does Jack know?"

Maddie only let out a flat "yes." in response. 

"D-did Jack take it well?" 

"Yes." Maddie repeated.

Vlad let out a relieved sigh. This day had been such an eventful day for him, no kidding. 

"What about Daniel? Did he take it well?" Vlad knew the answer to his own question.

The fourteen-year old had been clearly conflicted from the sudden revelation. Vlad had come across the boy earlier and all the boy did was hug him after answering a few of Vlad's questions. 

"I...I don't know." Maddie's voice had been hesistant. 

Vlad set down his cup of tea at a nearby desk and sat himself down at the sofa. He needed more time to think, apparently. 

Vlad bit the inside of his cheek"Look, we can discuss more of this tomorrow. I can come over and talk to you and Daniel if you'd like. Sounds like a plan?" 

"Sure." Was all Maddie's response. 

And with that the phone had suddenly beeped into silence. Vlad had been left alone with his thoughts on the matter. 

\---

After the call had ended Maddie didn't think she'd see Jazz at the kitchen entrance. 

"I heard." Maddie grimaced at her daughter's statement. 

"H-how much?" Maddie croaked out. 

Jazz nervously clutched on to her books, pulling them a tad bit closer to her chest "All of it." 

"All of it?" Maddie repeated.

"All of it." Jazz nodded. 

Jazz pursed her lips. "What happened?" 

"I don't know..."

"You don't know? Mom this is serious! Our family is in serious danger and you're telling me you don't know?!" Jazz had slammed the books on the table, shouting. 

" Look...Jazz sweetie just let me explain." Maddie inched away from her daughter. 

" Explain what?! That you cheated on dad? With Vlad Masters of all people!" To the eyes of the public Vlad Masters was an influencial man with lots of money in his pockets, but Jazz had known better. Jazz knew of his evil schemes, Jazz knew of his disgusting motivations against her mother, Jazz knew what Vlad had in plan for their family and Jazz knew Vlad's secret identity. 

" I-I'm so sorry Jazz... I'm so sorry... " Maddie gasped.

"Sorry does not excuse what you've done mom! You've jeopardized our family!" Jazz's voice cracked. Maddie didn't bother answering. 

"Y-you've made a huge mistake cheating on dad with....him." Jazz spat out the last word like venom.

"You're right...she did make a huge mistake." The 16-year old felt bumps on her skin the moment she heard her brother. 

Both mother and daughter froze in place and relocated their gazes to the kitchen entrance. There, stood Danny and Jack. 

"Danny, I'm sorry-" It was too late when Jazz tried to apologize, Danny had frantically ran upstairs and into his room. Jack and Maddie had tried to follow but Jazz stopped them in their tracks. 

"I-It's my fault and I should deal with this." Jack and Maddie exchanged glances and reluctantly nodded.

Running after her brother, Jazz stopped at the mere sight of Danny's bedroom door. The teenaged girl then knocked on the door. "Danny? Danny lemme in!" 

Jazz shut her eyes tight, placing a hand on the door. "Look, I'm sorry-" 

"Yeah, you're sorry, sorry I exist!" Danny bitterly spat out from behind the door. Jazz cracked her eyes open at the sheer anger in her brother's voice. 

"I didn't mean to." 

"Like mom didn't mean for me to exist." For a moment, Danny stopped talking "Just...Just leave me alone."He pleaded "...Please."

"I'm not leaving you alone to let you beat yourself up!" 

Behind the door was Danny yelling at the door for Jazz to stop."Shut up, Jazz! Just shut up!"

"No I'm not going to! I'm your sister Danny, whatever you're going through, we're going through it together." Jazz insisted.

Danny let out an annoyed groan "Why do you care? I'm not even your brother." 

"You're still my brother, Danny... E-even if we aren't fully siblings, I still care for you, Danny." 

"...liar." The boy scowled. 

"You know I never lie, I still love you, no matter what."

"Well it doesn't feel like you love me." Danny sputtered. 

Jazz let out a sorry look. "I-I'm sorry, I've been so caught up with anger I uh...I failed to..."

"Failed to what?" Her brother questioned. 

"...Failed to be a good sister" 

Danny let out a sigh, there was no way he could stay mad at his sister. He's always had a soft spot for family. His family was his best weakness.

Danny merely looked at the door before him before twisting the doorknob open, revealing Jazz with an apologetic look written all over her face. 

"We good?" Jazz asked.

"...yeah." Danny confirmed, sheepishly rubbing his neck. 

"Look, I didn't mean to call you a mistake" The girl pulled her brother closer to her by tugging his arms. "What I meant was, Mom should have never been with Vlad." Danny dragged his view away from her, avoiding eye contact. 

"That doesn't change the fact that I am one." The boy mumbled faintly enough for Jazz to hear.

Jazz let out a frown in response to her brother's statement"You're not a mistake, Danny."

"You're a bad liar, yah know that right?" The boy merely chuckled before talking again. "Look...I...errr need...space." Danny awkwardly continued, his gaze meeting hers, this time.

"Just don't forget that I love you, and I always will." The girl tucked away Danny's bangs before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

"You don't have to go through this alone." She ensured as she pulled away from him.

"Love yah too, sis. "


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye so for more context, the first three chapters take place on a Thursday (after school hours) while this chapter is on a Friday. This fic takes place mid-season 3.

It wasn't until last period that both Sam and Tucker had noticed that their friend had been acting rather stranger than usual.  


Danny was much more silent than he usually was. And if Sam wasn't that observant she wouldn't have noticed that Danny's posture had been rigid. It wasn't just his unusual demeanor that stood out. His eyes were sunken and duller, his hair was greasy and he looked like he didn't even bother to comb his hair.

Sam and Tucker would have just assumed he had a rough night fighting ghosts if he had behaved normally.

At present time Danny had been seated between Sam and Tucker. This was one of those few times he bothered listening to Lancer's lecture. Or at least that's what Sam and Tucker thought at first glance.

At first glance Danny looked like he was paying attention but Sam knew that look from anywhere. It was his "thinking" look. Danny was thinking about something.

Sam noted to herself that she'd ask him later.

After what felt like forever, the bell rang and every student slid out of the classroom after being dismissed by Lancer.

Students flooded the school hallway, chattering. Danny groggily slammed his locker shut after having strapped his backpack onto his back while his two best friends watched.

"Rough night ghostfighting, huh?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah." Danny flatly responded.

"I don't think it's just ghostfighting that's been bothering him, looks like there's more going on at Danny's mind." Tucker ceased an eyebrow in response to Sam's statement. 

"Care to tell your friends?" Sam softly inquired.

"Yeah Danny, you can tell us whatever's bothering you." Tucker gave Danny a gentle nudge at the shoulder.

"I-it's nothing." Danny warily said."Last night had just been worse than I expected."

"Which ghost was it?" Sam crossed her arms. Both Sam and Tucker noticed the familiar look that was written all over Danny's face.

They'd spent enough years with him to know it was the face he made whenever he was coming up with a lie to tell.

"You wouldn't believe how powerful the box ghost can be." Danny scrunched his nose. "And besides, nothing I couldn't fix." He continued, weakly giving a thumbs up.

"Really? That's the best lie you can come up with?" Sam frowned.

"We all know the boxt ghost isn't that much of a threat, but for the box to cause you to be in a worser state than usual...pffft that's just absurd." Tucker gave out a short chuckle after his sentence.

Danny distributed a sheepish grin."Alright, you guys got me."

"So, what's the deal?" Sam interrogated, closing herself to Danny.

Backing at least a foot away from Sam, Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "I-it was Skulker. He tried out a new weapon on me and I guess it made me look more terrible than per usual."

Tucker let out an inaudible sigh and rubbed his eyes in disappointment. There was no way Danny was going to let them know whatever's been bothering him.

Sam traded a few worried looks with Tucker before setting their sights on Danny who had been warily looking at them the entire time again.

"What?" Danny gulped.

Sam sighed.

"Danny, we're your friends, remember. You can tell us anything." Sam's tone had been softer and she let go of her own arms.

"I-I know. But trust me on this one. It's nothing, I promise." Danny latched onto one of his backpack straps.

Having turned himself around from Sam and Tucker, Danny shifted his head back to them and let out a sigh.

"Thanks for being concerned, though" And with that the boy gestured his friends to follow him as he walked into the school exit.

Before Sam and Tucker could follow, Sam let out a concerned face and Tucker stopped her by the shoulder.

"He'll tell us when he's ready, Sam." Tucker saw that Sam's face changed from a concerned one to a relaxed one.

Sam only nodded in response and they both trailed after Danny.

"Soooo, Danny any plans for the weekend?" Tucker smiled as he caught on to Danny's tracks.

"Aside from fighting ghosts, nope." Danny responded.

"That means we can play that updated version of doomed, right?" Tucker beamed.

"Sure, Tuck."Danny's facial expression shifted from a happy one to a tired one. "Anything to get my mind off of things this weekend." Danny lightly whispered to himself, unbeknownst to him, Sam who was following right behind him had heard him.

Sam furrowed an eyebrow after having heard what Danny had just said to himself. Danny's words proved Sam's suspicion that something was definitely wrong.

If you asked Sam, Danny was the type to be direct with his friends. He was always open with his problems and secrets with his friends. It was a rare occurrence that he wouldn't tell them the problem. He'd let them in on his biggest secret, so why not this one?

"Anyways, I haf'ta go home. Yah know, do the homework Lancer assigned us and all that other stuff." Danny sighed.

"But the homework's due next week and it's just Friday, surely it can wait!" Tucker groaned.

"Can't, I have to get an A on this one if I want to move on to the next grade with you guys. As much as I want to hang out with you guys this Friday I just can't." Danny argued.

"Why not?" Danny flinched at the question Sam asked.

"I just need more time alone to think." Danny failed to realize he's said it out loud.

"Think about what?" Tucker questioned.

Danny paled. "Think about the assignment. Yah know so I can do it today and play doomed this saturday with Tuck."

"Anyways, haf'ta go and work on it, Lancer's going to make sure I suffer for the rest of the school year if I fail." Danny paused. "Oh and Tucker, call me when we play doomed tomorrow." Danny waved a hand before diverging from their paths and towards the direction of Fenton Works.

After Danny's departure Sam just stared at Tucker.

"Don't yah think it's kind of weird Danny won't tell us what's bothering him?" Sam questioned.

"Give him some time, Sam. Whatever it is he'll have to tell us someday. I mean if he trusts us with his biggest secret, he'd trust us with this one too. Just....give him some more time." Tucker assured.

\---

While the duo had been worrying for their friend, Danny had his own set of worries.

He lacked sleep and barely had the time to think about the events that had gone down yesterday at home.

It was a lie that he'd fought either the box ghost and skulker. In reality he'd been up all night, processing things and being grateful that no ghost dared to attack Amity Park last night.

Jack had insisted for Danny to stay home and get more time to think this breakfast. But Danny refused, besides he had a test to take that he most definitely did not study for but just wanted to get it over with.

To top it off, he'd been to busy thinking about the same things in all his classes rather than paying attention. And that just wasn't enough time to think because of all the distractions that included Dash shooting spitballs at him mid-class, Tests he had to take and Listening at the instructions for the assignment given to them.

Besides, he could think some more when he gets home and once he's done thinking, tomorrow he can finally distract himself and play doomed with Tucker.

Worse was that Sam and Tucker were onto him.

He knew he can tell them any time, but something in him had nagged himself into not telling them.

He was just too embarrassed to tell them he was a _mistake._

As Danny got closer to his destination, the pit in his stomach grew.

He didn't want to go home yet. He didn't want to face Jack, Maddie or Jazz. He just wanted to be alone.

But at the same time he wanted to go home. He wanted to go home and to his room. He missed his room. His room is the only sanctuary he's got now.

He can't really hang out elsewhere in Amity Park without Vlad finding him. 

And he can't just phase into his room without the others questioning how he got in his room without going through the front door.

Dread filled him as he stopped in front of the building.

Conjuring up all the courage he has left, he twists the door knob before him, revealing familiar faces in the living room.

His mom.

His _dad._

And

 _Vlad_.

Wait what?

What the heck was Vlad doing here?

Oh riiiigggghhht.

The reveal.

His mom must've called Vlad over to talk about it.

Instantaneously Danny regretted the decision of going through the front door.

He cursed himself for his poor decision-making skills. He should've just phased through his bedroom. He could probably just tell the others he just went through his window, anyways.

"Should've went for the window instead." Danny angrily mumbled to himself as he entered, failing to recognize the pair of eyes that had followed him.

Having tossed his backpack aside, Danny cautiously exchanged a few looks with everyone in the room. First _his dad,_ then his mom then at _Vlad_. They'd all been seated at the sofa.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, confused.

"Well Dann-o, your mom called Vlad over to talk." Jack replied.

Great. Just great.

Before he could comment his mother had dragged him to the kitchen.

"Look I know this is weird and all and I'm sorry for what I did." Maddie sat herself down a nearby chair.

"I know Mom. You did what you had to. Don't be." Danny followed his mother and did the same.

"Look sweetie, I'm...uh sorry. For not knowing who your actual dad was-"

"It's fine mah, no one expected it." Danny interrupted.

"I'm sorry I deprived you of your actual father-"

"Not gonna lie, Jack would make a better father. Oh wait he already is! No competition needed!" Danny said in an almost sarcastic tone as he wavered both hands.

"Look, what I'm saying is you have to at least agree to spend the weekend with Vlad. This way you can spend more time with your actual father."

"Mom, yah know I can't stand Vlad. I can't bare to spend two days with him. Let alone a day." Danny wailed.

"I know you can't stand him but at least care to give your father a chance." Maddie grabbed one of her son's hand, a sincere look in her eyes.

Danny sighed. "I'm not obliged to, mom. And besides, he may be my biological dad but Jack's still my dad."

"I know you aren't obligated to spend the weekend with him sweetie, but this may be your only chance to spend time with him."

"We've spent a lot of time together, mom." It was true, They'd spent a lot of time fighting each other. 

"How come?" Maddie questioned, if she had recalled Vlad and Danny had spent so little time together and that was about it.

"Wisconsin. The DALV incident, those other times he visited, remember?" Danny countered.

"When I meant spend time with him I meant spend time with him as father and son."

"Oh." Danny bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm still not doing it."

" C'mon, just this once? Give the guy a chance. This may be the only time you spend time with your real father as father and son." She pleaded.

Failing to pay attention to his mother, he was busy thinking of something else.

He could probably get Vlad to give up on his evil schemes if he agreed, somehow.

Just then an idea had hit Danny.

"Fine. I'll go."

"I'm proud of you, son." Maddie smiled, getting up from her chair and pecking her son on the forehead.

"Thanks Mom. And just so you know I'm not doing this because I want to but because Vlad's a bitter old lonely guy who could use some company." Danny huffed.

Both mother and son exited the kitchen and faced both Jack and Vlad.

"Good news. Danny agreed." Maddie declared as Danny folded his arms, rolling his eyes.

Danny could already feel the smug grin on Vlad's face.

If only he could find a way to wipe off that smug look on Vlad's face.

"Mom?"

Maddie hummed in response.

"Can I speak with Vlad. **Alone**?"

"Sure?" Maddie had been taken back by her son's sudden decision. But still agreed nonetheless.

"C'mon" Maddie looked over to her husband as they left both father and son alone to talk.

" Why, Daniel I'm flattered you'd want to talk with your real father alone." Vlad smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, old man. Just because you're my biological dad doesn't mean that I'm calling you dad." Danny crossed his arms.

"I didn't say anything about you calling me your dad, though." The older halfa stated with a smug expression across his face."So, what seems to be the concern?"

"Just so you know, I'm not spending the weekend with you, old man, or atleast a day for any matter." The younger halfa declared.

"You agreed though."

"Just because I agreed doesn't mean I'm really going."

"Not unless it's by force, Daniel. Besides, that hug you gave your dear old man yesterday would prove otherwise." Vlad remarked, his smirk growing wider.

Having ignored Vlad's last remark, Danny opened his mouth to say what he had in mind. "Look, the reason I wanted to speak with you alone was so that I could get a deal outta it."

"Hmmm?"

"Though, I'd be more than willing to spend the weekend with you if..."

"If?" Vlad repeated, raising a brow.

"If you give up all your evil schemes."

"I don't think one weekend is going to have to do, little badger."

"Every weekend of my life?"

"Tempting." Vlad placed a hand on his chin. "But no."

"What about every weekend of my life AND every summer AND holiday to come. Sounds like a deal?" Danny threw out a palm across the air, gesturing for Vlad to shake his hand.

Vlad clicked his tongue. "Not enough."

"Fine." Danny groaned. "To add to that I'll also let you train me."

"Now that's what I call a bargain!" The older halfa chirped.

"Promise you won't try to kill my dad or take advantage of my mom anymore then?" Danny asked as Vlad shook his hand.

"I like how you still consider that idiot your father." Vlad pulled his hand away from Danny, folding his arms together.

"He still is. He was there for me when you weren't." Danny angrily pointed a finger at Vlad.

"Oh please, Daniel, If only I had known you were mine I'd be a much more capable father than he is." The older halfa rolled his eyes.

"Fruitloop..." Danny muttered.

"Would you please stop calling me that?" Vlad retorted.

"Not if you stop calling me Daniel first."

"On second thought, how about no." Vlad spat out.

"Rat." Vlad blurted with an all too familiar grin causing Danny to growl.

"I'm going to my room." The younger halfa said, leaving the older one alone in the living room.

After telling his parents he'd been done talking with Vlad, Danny finally locked his bedroom door.

Danny fished out his phone from his pocket, entering the number he had in mind.

Pulling the phone closer to his ear, Danny took a deep breath.

"Hey, uh Tuck...." Taking another exhale, with an apologetic look the boy took up all his courage and continued. "Sorry I can't play doomed with you tomorrow."

Muffled frustrated noises from Danny's phone echoed throughout the room.


End file.
